Sugar Rush
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Tigger gets into sugar!  Slash.


Title: "Sugar Rush"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: Mild R  
>Summary: Tigger gets into sugar!<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationships  
>Word Count: 1,129<br>Challenge: For the Aphrodite's Blessings Yuku forum  
>Disclaimer: Rabbit, Tigger, Pooh, Piglet, all other characters mentioned within, and Winnie the Pooh are ﾩ &amp; TM A. A. Milne and Disney, not the author. Everything else is ﾩ &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

"Pooh, Piglet," Rabbit greeted his friends as he opened his door. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Then he noted the grave looks upon their little, furry faces. His whiskers drooped; his smile vanished. His fluffy, white tail trembled in dreadful anticipation of the coming news. "What's wrong?"

Pooh's stomach rumbled loudly. He didn't reach for his honey pot, and that worried Rabbit even more. Instead, the little, round bear with even littler brain sashayed on Rabbit's doorstep, turning right and left, dragging his feet across Rabbit's Welcome mat, and twisting his yellow paws. "Oh, dear," he murmured.

Rabbit's eyes widened. His whiskers, fur, and tail bristled. "Piglet?" he demanded, turning to the smaller one of the two. He was little and pink but in possession of far more brain than Rabbit knew Pooh would ever see.

Rabbit's heart almost stopped as Piglet squealed worriedly, "It's Tigger!"

Rabbit nearly dropped on the spot; he clung to his door for support. Tears started to well in his eyes. He shook from the tips of his long, bunny ears through the ends of his big, bunny feet. His tail quivered so violently that it appeared as though it might pop off like a bottle rocket at any second.

Realizing what Rabbit was thinking, Piglet ceased wringing his hands and held them out to stop Rabbit instead. "No, no, no!" he blurted out. "It's nothing like that! He wasn't eaten by a Woozle or stampeded on by a Heffalump!"

"Thank Christopher Robin!" Rabbit breathed shakily.

"He got into sugar."

Rabbit's ears and fur shot out on end. His eyes nearly bugged out of his furry head. His nose and tail wriggled with urgency. "WHAT?" he screeched.

"And he finished my honey," Pooh said sadly, turning his honey pot up on top of his mouth. His next words were muffled by his empty pot. "Every last golden drop! And he didn't even ask if he could have it or if I had any more!"

He gave a great, big sigh; lowered the pot; and looked forlornly up at Rabbit. "Which I don't," he confessed. A tiny spark of hope shone in his beady, dark eyes as he leaned closer in to Rabbit and asked, "Do _you_ have any honey you might be able to spare for a hungry, little, old bear?"

"P-P-P-Pooh," Piglet stammered, "I-I th-think R-Rabbit has a-a little b-bit more important m-matter about to ha-happen than helping your p-poor t-tummy, sweetheart."

"What would that be?" Rabbit questioned, a different kind of dread from before filling him.

"Oh, bother!" Pooh complained.

"Rabbit," Piglet said, looking to his friend with urgency. "Tigger told us he was coming here next!"

"I haven't . . . seen . . . " Rabbit started to say only to hear shouts coming from the direction of his garden. " . . . him . . . " His voice fell flat and dry. Anger filled him, making his fur stiffen. Rabbit's hands balled into fists; his long ears laid out sideways from his head. He screamed and started jumping up and down. "NO! NO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL GARDEN! WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY BEAUTIFUL GARDEN?" he wailed miserably.

Piglet barely had just enough time to drag Pooh and himself out of Rabbit's way as the furious bunny went hopping. Rabbit kept exclaiming with every jump. "THAT DAMN TIGGER! WHAT HE CAN DO TO A GARDEN SHOULD BE CRIMINALIZED!"

"M-Maybe we should go help him," Piglet squeaked, tugging on Pooh's paw. "T-Tigger is a bit wild today!"

"A bit?" Pooh asked. Then he wailed, "He ate all my honey!"

"And now," Piglet spoke, "he's eating Rabbit's garden!"

Pooh made a disgusted face. "Nobody would eat that stuff except for Rabbit!" he proclaimed.

"You'd eat anything if - if it had honey on it, Pooh, d-dear," Piglet informed his lover. "Now c-come on," he demanded, tugging harder on his paw and starting to run, as well as he could with his little, pink legs, toward Rabbit's garden.

"You know it! Hey,wait a minute, Piglet! Rabbit may have some honey insiiiiiide!" Pooh screeched as Piglet tugged so hard that he almost lost his grip on his honey jar. "Oh, okay!" he cried in defeat, clutching his emptied honey pot tightly to his chest. "I'm coming!"

Rabbit, meanwhile, stood transfixed by horror. He had never seen Tigger move so fast before in all the time he'd known him, and he'd known the wild cat his entire existence! He was a blur of black and orange as he bounded all across Rabbit's garden, destroying patch after patch of sweet vegetables whose growing Rabbit had toiled so hard over to perfect. Months of hard work were being completely destroyed in mere seconds!

"_**TIGGER!**_" Rabbit finally managed to bellow.

Tigger ceased his humongous leaps immediately and bounded around to face Rabbit. "Bunny boy!" he called, his bushy eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"Don't 'bunny boy' me!" Rabbit snapped, waving his hands. "Look at this mess! You've completely destroyed my entire garden! _Again!_"

"Bunny boy . . . " Tigger purred. He crouched low, his striped tail waving in the air. He growled playfully.

Rabbit folded his arms determinedly in front of his thin, furry chest. He turned around, his perky, pink nose lifting haughtily into the air. "I told you not to 'bunny boy' me! It isn't working this time, Tigger!" He sniffed disdainfully. "This is the worst you've ever done to me! I don't think I can forgive you this time!"

A long, low, and frisky growl answered Rabbit. He turned slowly, and every strand of his fur again fluffed out on end as Tigger sprang straight toward him. Rabbit screamed in anguish as he was bounced, but then his screams became considerably more pleasured as Tigger bounced him harder and harder and yelled for the both of them at the top of his over exuberant lungs.

Pooh and Piglet slid to a stop. "I-I-I th-think he for-forgave him," Piglet squealed, turning a brighter shade of pink and then a full on red.

"Good," Pooh said, still looking at his empty honey jar. "Now can we go get more honey?"

Piglet sighed, his ears and tail wriggling. He looked away from the couple passionately bouncing and refused to look back even when Rabbit screamed and Tigger roared. "Y-Yes, P-Pooh," he finally agreed, but he thought to himself, with a smile as devious as Piglet could get, that this time he would surely make his Pooh bear work hard for the honey.

"O-Of course, dear," Piglet said, patting Pooh's paw comfortingly. "L-Let's get your honey and g-go to your home so we can enjoy it," and that was exactly what they did even as Rabbit's screams and Tigger's yowls echoed through the entire One Hundred Acre Wood!

**The End**


End file.
